Having a Friend
by Chishikiarika
Summary: I am the childhood friend of Tsu-chan, of course that was before I was ignored when he had gained many friends and began to focus more on the mafia business. I went unnoticed for about three months and that was when I gained a friend, and that said friend always hits me with his tonfas when I hug him.


**Summary:** I am the childhood friend of Tsu-chan, of course that was before I was ignored when he had gained many friends and began to focus more on the mafia business. I went unnoticed for about three months and that was when I gained a friend, and that said friend always hits me with his tonfas when I hug him. Before the Kokuyo Arc!

* * *

**Chapter 1:  
**

**Having a Friend**

* * *

_I never had no one_  
_I could count on_  
_I've been let down so many times_  
_I was tired of hurtin'_  
_So tired of searchin'_  
_'Til you walked into my life_  
_It was a feelin'_  
_I'd never known_  
_And for the first time_  
_I didn't feel alone_

_You're more than a lover_  
_There could never be another_  
_To make me feel the way you do_  
_Oh we just get closer_  
_I fall in love all over_  
_Everytime I look at you_  
_I don't know where I'd be_  
_Without you here with me_  
_Life with you makes perfect sense_  
_You're my best friend_  
_You're my best friend, oh yeah_

_My best friend—__Tim McGraw_

* * *

_Two figures were sitting in the grass while looking up to the clouds while smiling. The brunette boy stared at the girl beside him before returning in looking at the clouds above. The girl noticed his stare and patted his head, then laughed. The brunette blushed in embarrassment and put his hands to cover his face. The girl giggled slightly but patted his shoulder to get his attention, making him turn to her with a questioning look._

_"Tsu-chan, when we grow up promise me you'll never leave me alone and we will best of the best of bestfriends!" yelled a white-haired girl to the brunette boy next to her. "You have to pinky promise me Tsu-chan." Tsuna looked at the pouting white haired girl and then he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but he scratched his cheek and looked at her.  
_

_The brunette smiled and nodded, "Y-you know Ai-chan, y-you are my only friend, but s-still I promise I would never leave you alone and when we grow up we wont ever ignore each other or ever get torn apart." Then he tangled his pinky finger to Ai's as they both giggled. Ai raised both of her arms and roared, "I am the tickle monster, fear me!" While Tsuna ran to his house giggling while Ai was trying to catch him, not too far behind.  
_

_"Hahaha, Ai-chan you can't catch me!" yelled Tsuna while Ai roared once again saying, "Yes I can!"_

* * *

_Am I more than you bargained for yet?_  
_ I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_  
_ 'Cause that's just who I am this week_  
_ Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum_  
_ I'm just a notch in your bedpost_  
_ But you're jus_—_  
_

The girl slammed the clock in anger and tried to roll over again, obviously tired because of her actions. She was trying to get up but her legs were failing her to stand up. She was tired for the world's sake, she was too tired to go to school. People actually go to school to go study and read to find a good decent job in the better future or have friends to get someone to lend her a hand in the future. She picked neither of those answers, she just when there to finish school, but she was too tired really or she just might be _too_ cool.

Like people say she was too cool for school.

Nah, she doesn't like school nor do people enjoy her company, she was actually one of the people hated or neglected because she was one with the loser. She was popular, well before she always hang out with Tsuna when she was about seven years old.

But she already has friends! The problem is that they were in Italy... and they were_ busy _with jobs, mostly assassination jobs. She was actually a next heir to the Riovanne Family in her next birthday, she was the eighth or known in Italy as _Violente_, or fierce. She was a cruel leader when someone had destroyed something during their mission especially when she _had_(1)it, or when they had killed someone that wasn't supposed to be killed in the first place, because she is fierce and had a short temper if she is currently leading her famiglia. Her famiglia is her family, they're her friends.

And that was actually one of the reasons she hated school, no, her Riovanne famiglia is not one of the reason of her hatred for school but it was somehow related to it, yes, the mafia. She hated the mafia. She hated being a mafia boss, and lastly...

_She hated school because Tsu-chan might know her identity as a mafioso._

Yes, of couse, her being '_Violente_' is a problem if Tsuna might know her. He would hate her more than he hates her now, or that was what she thought. Being Violente isn't easy as pie as you might know it, if they find out she was Violente they would hunt down her friends and kill them. Of course, nobody actually knows the appearance nor the identity of Violente except for herself.

_She was too sneaky and a great actress to be caught._

So she didn't worry that much, but she still needed to keep it a secret.

Anyways, she hated school because she had been ignored by her dear Tsu-chan for the past months now, and nobody actually had gone to talk to her even once, they would just call her names and things while she just ignores them. She actually had been used it especially when Tsuna was gone by her side by three months. Three months without a friend, three months of complete humiliation from the girls and boys.

The Riovanne Famiglia was a busy family, they do about one hundred mission every one week in order to keep their reputation going. They are dubbed as a strong legend and are cruel. Ai had thought of her family differently. They are her friends. They are strong, independent, definitely gorgeous, respectful and protects her with all their might just to keep her alive and going. Still she had not seen them since she was six, but they kept in touch with letters and all that, they also keep sending her postcards.

She forced a smile in her face but then it quickly disappeared and she sighed. She ran a hand through her hair and went to the bathroom to do her daily routine. Being alone for years because your family had been seven states away from you to keep their company going is quite a _trouble_. She had no parents to comfort her when she was sad because of problems that sometimes keep her awake, because it was troubling her.

And there's paperwork... the most annoying stuff in the planet which keeps her awake night to morning, sometimes she can't even sleep with these things. It was her number one enemy! She rubbed her face and put half of the paperwork in her bag. Surprisingly it fitted perfectly there. Ai muttered something like _'It had more space than I thought.' _

Dressing up in her uniform she finds a letter inside the pocket of her skirt. Carefully opening the paper she saw a smiley face written on the paper. She smiled slightly, the smiley face paper was actually given by Tsuna when they were in Grade Eight but she never actually remembered she put it in there, she shrugged as she put it in her desk and takes her bag with her, hopefully the paperwork was finished before tomorrow and wished that no paperwork will arrive until next month.

* * *

Walking down the streets she started to hum the school's anthem, she had actually liked the school anthem secretly, it was quite catchy. She had walked into her school seeing Tsuna with her group again and stared at him for a minute more but continued walking, not noticing that Tsuna had stared at her walking form wanting to talk to her but she walked away to a different direction instead of her classroom making him furrow his eyebrows in confusion. His thoughts were cut off when he suddenly got punched in the head by a certain baby tutor who had scolded him for not doing what his mind was telling him to do.

Ai walked to the rooftop and started to do the paperwork that she was currently doing, she didn't bother to go to her first and second classes, they are very boring. Then she signed the paperwork correctly, then she thought _'It's was just actually load of paper that she needs to read and sign, what was the whole point of this?'_ The paperwork is stacked neatly but there were huge loads of it beside her which irritated her further.

She had asked herself, _'How the hell did the paperwork even fitted in here?'_ Making her growl in anger and break the pen that she was holding.

Of course, she did not notice a certain raven-haired—the leader of the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee who habitually naps in the rooftop to rest and relax, had entered the rooftop.

While Ai grabbed another pen from her bag, the raven-haired boy went to nap when he saw paper flying out making him notice the white-haired girl in the corner of the rooftop doing some paperwork. He grabbed his tonfas and was ready to attack the girl. Then out of nowhere Ai had taken out her thick staff (she had been given that weapon but she didn't really know what it is called) and defensed herself from the incoming attack.

Hibari's eyes slightly widened but glared at her and said his deadly line.

_**"I'm going to bite you to the death."**_

Ai took some of her paperwork and began throwing it in Hibari's face, not bothering to use the thick staff (she didn't even know how to properly use them in fact) making Hibari a bit distracted trying to remove the paper from his face. Ai kept on throwing paper until one paperwork was left making her panic but did not throw the last piece of paper in hesitation. Of course without paper defending her she tried to use the staff. Hibari quickly recovered and started to attack back.

Hibari hit Ai in her stomach when she was off-guard and quickly kicked her in the legs to make her off-balance. Ai quickly stood up and she split her staff, which surprised her, which revealed another weapon inside of it which is a **MANRIKI-GUSARI**(2) but had longer and thicker ends, she attacked him using it like a whip and tried to hit him in his shoulder but he quickly defended himself with his tonfas and attacked Ai with his tonfas again and made the chain defend her backflipping away from the prefect, but of course he tried to attack her again with full forced but she dodged. She punched him quickly and managed to land a few hits, bruising his left cheek.

Hibari tried to hit her in the face but she had dodged his attacks, making her quite tired and tried to run away but with Hibari in her back she knew that he was going to attack her.

Ai quickly used her weapon and made the chain defend her again. Hibari continued attacking continuously while Ai just defended herself, the weapon almost had slipped in her hands because of the sweat in her palms. Then she used it again like a whip and managed to hit him in the shoulder which made him more angry. She accidentally slipped in the floor which she is trying to stand up. Hibari knowing that she was off-guard, he hit her in the arm making her weapon slide from her from a far distance. She didn't have any time to react! Luckily her paperwork flew to Hibari's face so she had a chance in taking her weapon, but she didn't know he reacted so quickly.

She ran to the direction where the weapon had slid from her hands but was stopped by Hibari by hitting her in the head with her tonfa and kicking her to the wall near her bag, cornering her. Hibari had attacked her in the head again while Ai was currently reaching for the pepper spray in her bag, but Hibari realizing what she is going to do he quickly attacked her arms making her drop the can and roll away from her. She nervously stepped back while thinking about the manriki-gusari,_ 'Why did I even bring that weapon when I didn't even know how to use it?'_ while crying in the inside.

The truth is Ai did not know how to use it, she just carried it so when her trainer will train her she would request to teach her how to use it properly, sure she can use it but only a little bit. Then when she was practically cornered she closed her eyes and waited for the attack but she only felt something in her hand and the scary skylark saying something like, 'Clean this mess, carnivore.'

She opened her eyes to see that Hibari was gone as she opened her hands and saw an armband placed inside, surprising her while thinking, 'Oh god why?' Then muttered, "I really should train more and bring weapons that I actually know how to use." She stood up realizing that her ankle was... fractured? Making her cry in pain when she stood up, then stumble and face plant in the floor.

Not noticing that a baby and a dame had just watched the full scene from a high tree. "Dame-Tsuna, you should recruit someone like _her_." While Tsuna stuttered out, "B-b-but R-re-reborn, you can't recruit h-her! S-she's off-limits!" Reborn smacked Tsuna's head making him fall of the high tree and smack to the ground and making Tsuna wince in pain.

Reborn said, "Just do what I say Dame-Tsuna." After that Reborn took out a file with the initials A.T. written on the side reading what's inside it.

"Name: Ai Tsukiko. She's the eighth mafia boss of the Riovanne Family but the first female one, the Riovanne Famiglia was a busy family, they do about one hundred mission every one week in order to keep their reputation going. The Riovanne Famiglia is also one of the families that specialized in medicines, pills, and of course—weapons, especially daggers. They have been keeping the products safely and just exchanges them with their allies. They also have been one of the families that had been going for almost a thousand years, they are still alive and strong. She is believed to be a great leader and can lead a famiglia on her own. Ai Tsukiko will rule the Riovanne family soon.

Daughter of Mitsu and Hinata Tsukiko. Her mother, Hinata Tsukiko is responsible for the clothing and book company. She is currently seven states away from her daughter with her husband. Mitsu Tsukiko is Ai's father who have been in the mafia for five long years before quitting to raise a troublesome child named Ai, currently with his wife in a different country. He is also responsible for a company, perfume and cooking company.

Half Italian and Half Japanese. Languages that she has learned are English, Japanese, Italian, German, Spanish, Greek, Latin and Animal Language. Her first language was Italian followed by English, then Japanese. She is known to have an extreme knowledge about languages and are determined to master them all. Even though of her huge brain and great skills she still haven't graduated because she doesn't show her brains and beauty to people. Wears glasses in school only. Have been friends with the Vongola Decimo when young but have not hang out for him for three months due to some problems with the mafia business.

Have mastered using weapons but weak against hand to hand combat so she's pretty useless without weapons. One thing to never say in front of her is something that makes her mad or she'll go crazy on who's in front of her and is allergic to bees and flowers and she hates nightmares, noisy sounds while sleeping, information about something that failed and falling from stairs. She likes candies, cakes, swords, weapons, anything sharp, pranks, books, cats and sweets.

Responsible for eight assassination missions and one babysitting mission. One assassination mission of hers has led her to fifteen most wanted people for breaking out of jail. Has a feisty, short tempered, shy, cute, strong, lucky, unlucky, crazy, nice, helpful, kind, clumsy,vicious, evil, and scary part of her." finished Reborn while nodding. "Interesting..."

* * *

The first song before the story could start is _Tim McGraw's My Best Friend_. The next song (The alarm that woke Ai up) is _Sugar, We're Goin' Down by the Fall Out Boys_. I highly recommend you to listen to their songs, they're amazing.

**(1)** *cough *cough If you do not know what _that _is. It is what female's have every month when they hit puberty. They can make females very angry and make them eat more chocolate than usual.

**(2)** A MANRIKI-GUSARI is a chain usually about 3 feet long, and weighted at both ends. It was developed as a self-defense weapon but was also a wicked offensive weapon. My version of the manriki-gusari is that the two handles in both ends are longer and thicker than usual which makes it stronger and more invincible.

In the part when she split the staff into two she was surprised to see the manriki-gusari and realized that the staff was just a case of the weapon inside of it.

You should try to R&R, so I could update faster. Just kidding, it's okay if you favorite only or follow just so I can figure out that you like it.


End file.
